In the Midst of The Knight
by MysteriousMagicalMuse
Summary: The Batman has not been seen for eighteen years. Gotham City has been given at chance at peace. When anarchy and crime begins to resurface again , what can Isobel do to stop it? Advise you DON'T read unless you've seen The Dark Knight. Contains SPOILERS!
1. From Present To Past

Isobel looked at her face in the mirror. She was a true mixture of her parents. Her mother's dark eyes , her father's strong features and she'd inherited both their height and athletic figures . The only uninherited feature was her flaming auburn apparently due to Irish roots on her mother's side. Isobel was deciding what to wear to her father's newest fundraiser. He had always been passionate about investing money into ways to improve the city and the reconstruction of a monorail system that had been destroyed twenty years ago was something he'd wanted to do ever since Isobel could remember.

"He hadn't always been such a philanthropist" her mum had once told her jokingly. "He'd been quite the ladies man before we got married , brought fancy hotels that I couldn't afford to be seen in".

"Come on Rachel , I saw you for first time in ten years in one of my hotels" her father had laughed across the dinner table.

"Yes and you were wet and with European supermodels just climbed out of a decorative pool" Rachel shot back sarcastically then met Bruce's eyes and smiled , he returned her smile.

Isobel had always loved that about her parents , their silent attraction , the way they seemed to have their thoughts intertwined and the love they shared for each other made her feel grateful she came from such a loving family and with a privileged upbringing. Well , privileged would be an understatement. She was Bruce Wayne's daughter , the now "King of Gotham" , she had the world at her feet. Not only was she blessed with attractive features , intelligence and a fierce drive, she had also been an only child with no competition for her parent's time and lucky to go to Gotham's most prestigious and exclusive private school. Plus there was the fact she had a butler. Though getting on in his years Alfred had not lost his wit or charm and was like a Grandfather to Isobel.

A knock on the bathroom door. "Come in" Isobel called.

Her mother walked in with a black skirt and vest over a white shirt on. Over her elbows were neatly folded an electric blue blouse like shirt and a black high waisted skirt.

"Your father though these would go with your hair"

"Yet , he won't give them to me" Isobel teased

"You know how he feels about interrupting in the bathroom"

Isobel smiled at her mother , her mother handed over the clothes.

"Need any help with your hair?"

"No Mum , I'm 18 I think I've at least learnt how to use a brush"

"But for old times sake , it's so hard to believe you'll be going to college next year"

"Yeah but Mum , I'll be across the bridge you know that , I'll try to come home every weekend plus do you think Dad's going to let me out of his sights too?"

"I know you won't be that far but your father and I will …. Miss you. Don't worry he won't let you out of his sights if you're planning on going with Robbie , he might even send Alfred with you"

"If she's planning on going with Robbie , Alfred will be going with her and I'll have Mr Fox install some cameras in your room so I can watch over my daughter" came the deep voice of her father. Isobel turned around and saw her father standing in the doorway dressed in a suit.

"Dad you know that won't be needed. The clown doesn't come in my dreams anymore anyway , I don't need to be looked after and you know Robbie's just a friend"

"A friend whose been in love with you for the past five years" her father muttered.

"What was that?" said Isobel's in a tone mimicking her mothers.

"Nothing at all sweetheart" he said. She gave a glare.

"I think it's time we left her alone Bruce" sighed Rachel rolling her eyes and grabbing his arm. As they walked out of the fancily furnished bathroom , Rachel whispered

"I hope that boy doesn't get his hopes up"

"If she's anything like you , she'll have him by the balls and scare him in way in five minutes" Bruce answered with a sly smirk on his face. Rachel rolled her eyes and reached for his hand entwining their fingers.

Life hadn't always been so pleasant for Bruce and Rachel , come to think of it life hadn't always been so pleasant for anyone in Gotham. Since the "Depression" which happened approximately thirty five years ago , Gotham had been through many trials and tribulations. Mob families prying on the desperate using them as pawns in their drug dealing and shipping schemes , robbery , rape , murder and violent assaults were on the news at least three times a week and not to mention the corruption that oozed through the city's police department and legal system.

People like Bruce's parents Thomas and Martha Wayne , put a lot of money and time into setting up charities and fundraisers to help the poor and down trodden people of Gotham. They stood with constant vigilance against corruption in the legal system , would offer any assistance they could to the police and were on an endeavour to close , or at least narrow the gap that separated the wealthy from the poor. The day they died sent a shock of a million vaults to the entire city and the good that stood by them were buried with them on the day of their funeral. The city seemed on that further spiralling descent of corruption and crime.

Bruce had thought he'd lost everything he had the day his parents died and believed if it weren't for Alfred and Rachel , he would be buried in a closed casket with them. Bruce could not contain his anger, mixing his senses of justice and revenge. It took him seven years after the murderer of his parents was shot at his trial , after Rachel told him to look beyond his own pain , after he travelled throughout the coldest ,darkest corners of the world.

When he was accepted into the secret society "The League of Shadows" he'd faced gruelling physical training , his view on justice , right and wrong and crime completely changed. He vowed to use his compassion , moral strength and thirst to rid crime from Gotham as his greatest assets . He would not kill anyone and had faith that society could regain it's morals and trial these criminals according to their crime. On his return to Gotham he created a symbol. A masked vigilante. A creature who criminals would fear. Who citizens would look to as a knight. He claimed he was not a hero , but he was the greatest hope Gotham had , that justice would prevail. He stopped the League of Shadows from destroying Gotham , locked up three of Gotham's most notorious criminals of the past twenty years. The insane criminal psychiatrist Jonathon Crane , he used a hallucinogen drug that sent people insane whilst he aided the League of Shadows on their quest to see Gotham burn. The heinous robber , murderer a man horribly scarred , wore make up like a clown and was crazy. The man they knew as the Joker showed Gotham how one man could bring a city into living in fear. The Batman showed Gotham what one man could do to overcome The Joker.

Unfortunately the Joker left a greater impact on Gotham , then Batman ever could. Harvey Dent , the District Attorney who at the time was going out with Rachel , was kidnapped by the Joker , along with Rachel. On opposite end of the city they sat tied in ropes to a chair surrounded by drums of gasoline. Batman was given the choice , save the woman he loved or the man who was the great white hope of Gotham City. Batman had originally intended on going for Rachel but the Joker had swapped the addresses around , he tore down the door to find Harvey with half his face smeared in gasoline. The Police Commissioner Jim Gordon had arrived in time to save Rachel expecting to see Harvey. Moments later both buildings exploded in fiery rampage , Rachel though a little shaken , with bruises and a minor case of smoke inhalation was fine. Harvey on the other hand received horrendous burns down the right side of his face.

Rachel and Bruce had visited him in hospital , they tried to tell him everything would be alright . Plastic surgeons work miracles , it was not your fault but unfortunately as the fire went up an inner anarchist of fury , contempt and revenge filled Harvey. Gone was the man who hoped to rid Gotham of it's criminals and out of the dark clouds of smoke stepped a man who would punish on chance. The flip of a doubled headed coin , with one end charred in the fire. Land on the charred end and he'd kill you.

He broke up with Rachel angrily , accusing her and Bruce of having an affair. As Bruce tried reasoning he flipped his coin and told Bruce he was a marked man.

Days later , Gordon flashed the mighty sign in the air and Batman appeared no less then ten minutes later. Bruce remembered that conversation with such clarity and alarm , it still sent shivers down his spine. He could still feel the rain on his face.

"Listen , I've had a call from the Hospital , Dents gone"

"What? Ho-.. , How? He wouldn't have been allowed to sign out , I thought he was being monitored"

"That's the least of our problems……How much do you actually know about Harvey Dent?"

"He was……and could still be a man who believed in justice prevailing. He loved this city. He loved Rachel" Bruce strained his brain , trying to think of how much he actually knew about Harvey Dent.

"Listen , I dealt with him when he was an intern. A kid with a big dream , but he had a past. Borderline Personality Disorder ran in his family. His father and Grandfather were diagnosed with it. They used to call him Two Face back in the day. I've seen him switch from white to black and when he's black , it's ……it's I dunno , excuse the use of cliché but its like you see the devil , its so dark"

Two Face became infamous for shooting a lot of mob bosses , their lives hanging in the toss of a coin. He then went further then criminals and civilians were also at his coin's mercy. After the Joker was finally arrested and Two Face caught , civilians began to hate Batman believing these crazy men with a taste for theatrics would not stop while there was a masked vigilante.

Bruce put away the Batman suit , and crime virtually began to die out in Gotham. The rest as they say is history. Rachel married Bruce now that Gotham no longer needed Batman. Though on the occasional night Batman would appear to stop a robbery or an assault then flee for two years , but eighteen years ago , the Batman disappeared completely. Not since the Eighteenth of April 1990 , had Batman been seen. The day Isobel Rachel Wayne was born.


	2. Meetings

HEY:) Thanks to Wally-Go-West-Zoom and .-HeartsDivided-. for reviewing my story. Glad you liked and thanks a heap:):):)

This chapter may seem a little monotonous but hope you like it anyway:)

Thanks

Isobel smiled politely at the faces of Gotham's rich and elite

Isobel smiled politely at the faces of Gotham's rich and elite. She hated public events such as these where she knew people were only interested in talking to her because her last name was Wayne. Though most of the people at the opening of Gotham Monorail were journalists , socialites , philanthropists and other people to appear the social pages of the Gotham Times.

She watched as people talked animatedly with her father , and how her mother explained the family's plans for the city by opening the monorail to help connect the city. Whilst her parents were busy , she took the opportunity to sneak over the table and grab a glass of champagne.

"And what do you think you're doing Miss Wayne?" came the accusing , sardonic voice of Alfred.

_Damn it_ thought Isobel. She turned around and saw Alfred , watching her with one eye brow raised.

"You know how it is Alfred , the heat gets you thirsty and….."

"You're underage. Your parents have a name to uphold and though it may not seem like such an issue to you , the press would certainly jump at the chance to accuse your parents of condoning underage drinking". Alfred gave her that stern look that used to make her cry when she was a child. The look that could unlock any guilt someone was hiding.

Isobel sighed and put down the glass. Alfred smiled.

"I know these events are a little tiresome , but you should find more productive ways of entertaining yourself. We don't want all those handsome young suitors of Gotham thinking Isobel Wayne is a sullen little Miss , now do we?" he teased gently.

"Oh god , Alfred I'm only eighteen" Isobel laughed. Alfred chuckled.

"You remind me so much of your father Miss Isobel. He had the exact cheek and thirst for rebellion when he was your age" . Isobel returned the smile.

"I suppose the Earls would be despising the publicity for the company." Isobel muttered sarcastically.

"Ah , you know Mr Earl , anything that improves share prices makes him happy"

"If he tries to talk about Wayne enterprises or set his grandson up with me one more time. I swear , I'll get a restraining order"

"He may have a little trouble with his grandson , I believe there is one young man who hasn't taken his eyes off you" Alfred was teasing again. Isobel turned around and a smiled spread across her face. Smiling back at her was the golden haired blue eyed Robbie Dean.

"Excuse me Alfred" , Alfred nodded and smiled as she walked off.

"Hello , Miss Wayne" Robbie teased gently.

"Mr Dean , it's been too long" smiled Isobel as she threw her arms around him.

"How was Cambodia?" she asked enthusiastically.

"It was amazing , I can't believe the suffering they went through and how it passed through the world almost undetected. Asides from the suffering it's a beautiful place."

"Where to next then?" Isobel chided gently. Robbie's mother Grace , was a nice enough woman , but she could not stand to stay in Gotham for more then six months at a time. Though just a social worker , she found ways to get carted all of the globe for her work. When this happened Isobel was so lonely. Though quite popular among the girls at school , Robbie was her best and most trusted friend. Quite the trouble making pair , they were as thick as thieves.

"Oh she won't be able to go anywhere for another six months. She's been assigned to certain cases for families in the Narrows." Robbie smiled triumphantly. Isobel raised her eye brow and gave a flirtatious smile similar to her fathers.

"Excellent."

"Ah young Robbie , back from your travels how are you?" Bruce had crept up behind them scaring the daylights out of Robbie. Robbie sheepishly turned around and shook his hand.

"Good thanks Mr Wayne and yourself?"

"Mr Wayne , what am I your grandfather? It's Bruce. Izzie , tell him to lighten up he's only been coming around since he was five years old"

"Dad" hissed Isobel. Rachel obviously sensed Bruce's playful teasing and rescued the two teenagers.

"Robbie , its nice to see you again. Did your mum enjoy Cambodia?" she asked politely , giving Bruce her icy glare.

"Yes very much Mrs….I mean Rachel."

"I'm glad to hear it. It really has been too long we have to catch up soon"

"She'd love that , I think she misses work".

Rachel had on many occasions hired Grace Dean to work with families of abuse or children of neglect.

"Speaking of which , Mum told me I couldn't come today without your souvenir" Robbie eye's sparked up that glint of excitement , which always shone when he was pleased with something. Isobel narrowed her eyes and felt a jolt of caution rush up her spine. Robbie was renowned for getting somewhat interesting presents . He pulled out black box tied with a purple ribbon.

"Robbie , you really didn't have to-"

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted too". Isobel rolled her eyes , grinned and opened the box. Inside was faded golden talisman with a hole in the centre and a black leather strap made it into a necklace.

"Robbie I can't keep it" exclaimed Isobel , blushing over the precious gift. She glanced at her parents , Rachel was in shock but enthusiastically nodding for her to keep it and Bruce was giving her the "he wants' you bad darling" wink. She gave her father and icy glare and turned to Robbie to say:

"It is beautiful but…..god Robbie I hope you didn't spend too much……"

"Don't worry about that Isobel , I know the "Crown Princess of Gotham" dislikes us lesser folk spending money on her" Robbie said adding a hint of superiority to his voice.

"That's not fair !" Isobel giggled. Robbie grinned and grabbed her shoulders. His blue eyes bore into hers and he said.

"Think of it as a friendship present. I want you to have it"

"But…"

"Uh –uh" Robbie smiled as he raised a finger and pulled out a coin.

"Heads you keep it". Isobel gave a defeated laugh. There was no arguing when Robbie flipped his coin.

He tossed it in the air and put it on his hand.

"Heads?" asked Isobel sarcastically

"Heads" smiled Robbie.

"Thanks" Isobel said and she engulfed into a big bear hug.

"I missed you" she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too". Robbie pulled out of the hug and helped Isobel tie the necklace up.

"Afraid it doesn't go with the outfit" said Robbie mischievously.

"It looks very nice" smiled Rachel who had walked over with a petite , blonde lady almost resembling a pixie.

"Robbie , Isobel I'd liked you to meet Doctor Harleen Quinzel , she's been a leading criminal psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum for the past eleven years and as I know you two are very interested in criminal psychology , I thought you'd be interested in meeting her. Dr Quinzel my daughter Isobel and her friend Robbie"

Dr. Quinzel had a cold hazel stare and nodded politely.

"Nice to meet you" she said in a cold melodic voice and offered her hand. Isobel took it to shake and noticed it was like ice. She was startled by the icy feel.

"Nice to meet you too , Doctor" she said tentatively,


	3. Feelings and Fears

Isobel glanced into the cold eyes of Doctor Quinzell

Isobel glanced into the cold eyes of Doctor Quinzell.

"So what make you take an interest in criminal pyschology?"

"Well , Miss Wayne , the criminal mind is very interesting. It takes many types of people to make a criminal. You have the petty , uneducated , unintelligent brutes that work for your mob bosses who cause assault , vandalism and armed robberies. You have the people driven by rage to insanity to commit a murder. You have the pyschologicallly disturbed and of course the criminal masterminds.It's an interesting concept to try and understand. What creates a criminal mastermind , is there a pyschological mishap? A chemical imbalance in the brain? A complete sociopath who has no feelings? I've dedicated most of my adult life into trying to understand these people and Miss Wayne I can tell you , we are no sooner to finding an answer then we were twenty , fifty , a hundred years ago." Doctor Quinzel stated in her deadpanned voice. Isobel thought , she'd very carefully avoided the question. A frown appeared on Isobel's brow. A small sarcastic smile appeared on Quinzel's face.

"Why such an interest?" she added , with such an acidic melody. Her voice was hypnotic , cold but very gentle.

"When I was fifteen , what the press called a "Terrorist Attack" was orchestrated in the Narrows of Gotham City. I grew up in the Narrows not having the privledged upbringing or yourself or Mr Dean. It seemed as it were a terrorist organisation had stolen an instrument of desert warfare which vapourise's an enemies water supply and switched in on . The water maines which run under the Narrows supply approximately 85 of Gotham's

water supply , had been polluted with an unknown hallucnagen drug which in a gaseous state makes people panic. Hallucinate. See their worst fears. Amidst the chaos the people in the narrows unable to tell fact from fiction began to attack and destory each other aswell as the buildings around them. Ironically the corrupt head of Arkham Asylum Doctor Jonathon Crane was a head leader in poisoning the water supply and was convicted for it. He was also convicted for using and testing the drugs on many of his criminal patients , to get them out of jail so they could be used as tools in his ploy. He had a criminal alias. He wore a distorted burlap sack with a pressurizer which emitted the gas much like an aerosol can under the mask of the same drug that was planted in the water supply. He was later charged with conspiricy. They called him the Scarecrow. The turn of a man so well respected in his field , why did he throw it all away to engage in such an event to destroy Gotham? Was he a physcopath? Did he desire more power of people then he already had? I wanted to understand his mindset and why he changed. Thatn night in the Narrows I saw people raped , mutilated and horrendously beaten , I wanted to understand why it happened and to prevent it from ever happening again."

Robbie was clearly uncomfortable his eyes averting to the floor where he began digging his left toe into it. Rachel had her eyes fixed on Isobel as if to say "You should know better than to ask that". Isobel felt the burn of her mother's glare , she'd almost regret asking the question that brought up so many disturbing memories from Doctor Quinzel but the expression on her face gave Isobel an ominous feeling that Harleen Quinzel would so against something like that terrorist attack happening again.

"It must've been a shocking experience Doctor , but clearly you obviously have a certain respect for these criminals." Isobel shot back.

"Isobel" stuttered Rachel angrily , furious at her daughter's audacity.

Doctor Quinzel smiled a cold , unfeeling smile and had a deadly shine in her eye.

"We must respect the criminal mind Miss Wayne. We can not assume because we are "good" citizens , we are better or superior then them. We must treat them as equal , to try and understand them. To learn from them." Quinzel said in scarecly a sing song whisper. All the while she did not take those cold eye's off Isobel.

"I'm actually holding a seminar at your school next week. I suggest both you and Mr Dean come. You may find it quite intriguing. Until then forgive me Mrs Wayne but I will be needed. A good friend of mine is helping to upgrade the security system at Arkham , I must be there to supervise."

"No of course Doctor Quinzel , thank you"

Quinzel smiled politely and left. Rachel turned with furious look in her eyes. Isobel gulped , she was in massive trouble when she got home.

"Oh seriously Mum come on , did you hear the way she talked? It was like she admired those criminals"

"She's a pyschiatrist , it's her aim to understand them to help them. But thats besides the point you were exceptionally rude to her"

"Mum there's something not right with her"

"Oh Isobel what's brought this up? She's a pyschiatrist and seeings you have an interest in criminal pyschology I thought you may be interested in talking to her. Her job is to understand those who go against the justice system , so they can be rehabilitated and be punished accordingly to their mental state and crime. I don't her aims are much different to yours !"

"Fine" growled Isobel , getting annoyed with her mother. They were both as stubborn as each other , so an argument was inevitable.

"Lets go Robbie " she said dragging him to a corner.

"Was I that bad?" Isobel asked her friend. Robbie avoided eye contact, an uneasy expression on his face.

"Robbie?". He gave a nervous smile and said

"Well it did kind of seem as if you were getting into her. You know...maybe even abit jelous."

Isobel gaped. Jeleous? Her jeleous of that cold woman.

"Jeleous? Robbie? Why jeleous?"

"Well all you do is study crimnal pyschology , she is one , she is able to practice it. But you know in ten or so years you will too" Robbie added quickly covering his tracks.

"Fine Robbie! Fine! Just don't ...argh don't worry about it" snapped Isobel growing evermore frustrated.

Why couldn't they understand how Harleen Quinzel made Isobel feel uneasy. Isobel didn't know why she did , there was something about Harleen Quinzel that reminded her of the clown that haunted her dreams so many years ago.

The car ride back to Wayne Manor was an awkward silence. As Alfred drove , Rachel and Isobel stared at opposite windows , leaving Bruce in the middle seat gawking at the roof.

"You two will eventually have to forgive each other" he muttered.

"Why? Dad she is...so uptight"

"Uptight? Uptight? Isobel I work five days a week trying to keep this city clean of criminals. On days when my family can be together I don't see why you have to be so rude to our guests."

"Mum putting it politely she was weird"

"I've heard her methods are a little unorthdox at times" Bruce said in Isobel's defence.

"Bruce its besides the point , it doesn't excuse her being rude"

"No it doesn't but Isobel isn't a fool and I trust her judgement"

Rachel gaped. Eyes wide and her mouth forming a thing line. She was on the verge of saying something when she took a deep breath and exhaled very slowly. Rachel glanced at her daughter and smiled an apologetic smile.

"Isobel I did over react , it's just at work there's being an appeal lodged with a very dangerous criminal and I was hoping that Doctor Quinzel would be able to put in word that he is dangerous to the public to be out of jail , she's worked very closely with him for about ten years. Anyway , do you accept an apology?"

Isobel smiled. She couldn't stay mad forever and her father had always taught her to never hold grudges.

"I do Mum and I'm sorry , I shouldn'tve been so headstrong."

"It's ok baby. Your so much like me at times its funny. I almost got reprimanded for doing the same thing to Jonathon Crane."

"The crazy guy she was talking about?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiled.

Later that night , when Isobel was asleep. Rachel walked into the bedroom , Bruce was reading the newspaper.

"I can't believe the judge was stupid enough to even trial the appeal let alone making itn public" Rachel sighed frustratedly. Bruce looked up. He knew this case distressed Rachel greatly. He lazily got out of bed and walked over to her , putting his great muscular arms around her slender shoulders.

"Surely they wouldn't be crazy enough to let him out. Even if he was to spend life in the criminally insane at Arkham in a straight jacket. He just get straight back out he 's too clever or that. I think yime have changed for the better. Our system's not as corrupt as it once was. There would have to be a lot of leverage of Judge Ryley for think he'll let him out easily. And what about Gordon? He's comissioner. There's no way he'll let him out without a fight." whispered Bruce reassuringly in her ear. He ran his hands gently down her arms , then slid them around her waist , resting his hands on her stomach , gently leaning forward he kissed her shoulder. Rachel leant her neck back.

"I'm just ... scared. Thats all"

"It's alright to be afraid you have your Batman to protect you."

"Just as long as he's here with me and Isobel that's all I care about". Bruce bowed his head into her shoulder and began to lay gentle butterfly kisses on her shoulder.

"I remember the day you told me you were pregnant" he whispered as rubbed his hands gently across her stomach. Rachel closed her eyes and sighed.

"I thought the day would never come. I thought you'd stick around forever to save Gotham." Bruce gently turned her around and looked deep into her eyes.

"I still am. Just in a different way." Bruce smiled. Rachel looked him in the eyes with a determined gaze.

"If this appeal is successful.If he...if The Joker is released , Batman could come back and he'd have me looking out for him". Bruce smiled.

"We'll hold that thought for a moment". He put his hands on her face and kissed her deeply. Rachel moaned into the kiss and began to kiss him back. Bruce lifted he up and took her to the bed , once under the tangled mesh of sheets and limbs , he turned off the lamp.


	4. Not Today

By the time Isobel got down stairs in the morning at 7.30 am , Rachel was already dressed and ready for work.

"Gees Mum , you're up bright and early this morning" said Isobel groggily as she sat down at the master table with a bowl of cereal and began munching away. Rachel looked up over her cup of coffee and smiled.

"There's no rest for the wicked. Literally. This case today is possibly the biggest one I've possibly ever been involved with. And hopefully with the help of Doctor Quinzel , this son of a bitch'll be heading back to jail"

Isobel suppressed a giggle. It always made her laugh when her mother spoke so passionately about the criminals she prosecuted.

"So Mum who is this "son of a bitch" and what's the case?" Isobel asked eagerly.

"I can tell you that" Bruce called from the hallway as he made his way to the table in his dressing gown. Rachel shot him a glare , as if to shush him of telling Isobel. Isobel followed her mother's stare.

"What's the catch? He can't have done anything to bad." Isobel inquired. Rachel and Bruce exchanged guilty glances.

"This guy was pretty bad" said Bruce "In Gotham's darker days , there was an attempted mass exodus so that people had a chance at escaping in case there were any extreme acts of terrorism or even for violence for that matter. Anyhow a shipload of criminals were sent out to a maximum security prison in another state , whilst at the same time another ship was providing transportation for the first lot of Gotham citizens who'd been able to get transferrals from their work. This guy or the "Joker" as he liked to call himself had explosives on both ships. He forced upon them a sick ultimatum blow the other one up , or I'll blow both of you up"

"My god that is sick" Isobel frowned and pushed her bowl of cereal away. "What happened?"

"The Joker was caught thankfully before any of the ships made a decision or before he could induce any further damage on anyone. He was an incredibly dangerous man Isobel and I know most people believe in a fair trial but this bastard deserved to be sent straight to a maximum security ward and be fed staples for the rest of his life" Bruce agreed , as he sat down at the table helping himself to a croissant.

"So why is there an appeal now? I mean its been what twenty years? Shouldn't this psycho have gotten life?" asked Isobel confusedly tossing a long strand of auburn hair behind her shoulders.

Rachel watched her daughter with a melancholy expression .

"It took a while to collect evidence. It was a horrible time for the DA's office , god there were corruptions being pulled up left , right and centre ,certain members whose input had been pivotal to the case was no longer valid because they'd been caught out for accepting money of this guy. He didn't face trial until at least a couple of months before you were born" Rachel rolled her neck and glanced at the clock.

"Eek , I'm gonna be late anyway , if I'm not there to pick you up honey just go back to Robbie's because I need to talk to Grace about a new case" Rachel instructed as she picked up her bag and kissed Isobel on the cheek.

"Couldn't Dad pick me up? Or I'll make my own way home?" asked Isobel slightly confused by her mother's instructions.

"Not today sorry Izzie , I have a few important meetings and I don't want you making your own way home from the city. Not today" said Bruce sternly as he picked up the newspaper and began reading.

"But dad.."

"Not today Isobel , just not today." Bruce glanced at the clock and exchanged a look with Rachel.

"Gees Isobel , Alfred will be ready to drop you with me soon"

"Ok Dad"

Isobel hurried out of the dining room , into the entrance hall and up the grand staircase. She sat at the top of the staircase , where she could not be seen by someone on the lower level

_Why "not today"?_ she wandered. Were he parents not telling her something about this case? Was the Joker actually , seriously being considered as mentally sane to be released back out into society? And what exactly was Dr Quinzel's involvement in this story?

"Your honour , as the evidence has been clearly presented today , it is still evident that the "Joker" is incapable of functioning in a society with rules , conditions and **laws **as which we as civilians must abide by. He thrives of anarchy and chaos. He has no empathy and finds the torture of any human being amusing , it is also quite possible he is a complete sociopath , mentally unable to function in a society without posing a threat to himself and to others" Rachel thought her speech has been quite powerful. Or she hoped it had been. Just enough to convince Judge Hannigan to reinstate his life sentence.

"With all that taken into account Mrs Wayne , you may be seated. I will now call Dr Harleen Quinzel to give her full psychiatric analysis before the jury is asked to reach a verdict"

Rachel smiled in acknowledgement up at Dr Quinzel as she glided to the podium. The court room seemed entranced by her pixie like features and the grace at which she positioned her papers as if she were a ballet dancer to make every movement as elegant and precise as possible. Dr Quinzel raised her small head to the court , and in her cold , melodic voice began to read her analysis.

"Members of the jury , Judge Hannigan. The Joker who is being trailed for mass acts of robbery , murder and terrorist related incidences caused between the months of May to August 1988 , is I believe too mentally unstable to function to be reinstated back into a high security prison such as Gotham. I believe the Joker has already paid his dues for his crimes , and would be much better suited in the closed ward at Arkham Asylum"

Dr Quinzel's analysis hit Rachel like a tonne of bricks. A great , big pit began to form in the pit of her stomach. How could this be happening? After all the work and evidence Rachel had presented , that the Joker was still a threat. After seeing the damage today from those attacks 20 years ago , how could Quinzel truly believe that the Joker , the most intricate and dangerous of criminals Gotham has ever witnessed , be contained in a psychiatric ward? That the possibility in five to ten years , he would have a chance at grasping the small glimpse of freedom which was now dangling right in front of him.

_Not Today._ Rachel silently hoped._ Not with Isobel_. Isobel's generation had grown up blissfully ignorant of the atrocities that their parents had faced little more than twenty years ago .

It was true that the city was still infested and haunted by the economic and financial struggles of all those years ago , but these days there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Children were given the chance at education , their parents were able to attend weekly meetings on how to provide for their children as well as getting jobs so they could afford to take out loans and eventually pay them back. The Social Services were walking miracles down at the Narrows , which had formerly been infiltrated with drug abuse , violence , deplorable criminal acts and now , now for the first time in years , there were signs of stability and safety. Putting the Joker in a place in which he could easily manipulate his way out of , posed the threat that anarchy and bloodshed would return to Gotham. That all the hope and good , the compassion people had shown and the generosity of human nature would be erased as if it were the wind blowing the sand on a beach.

Dr Quinzel's icy eyes met Rachel's chocolate ones , and the chill that had run down Isobel's spine , was no furiously climbing up and down Rachel's as Dr Quinzel smiled a sickeningly sweet smile full of cold malice.

"I am quite aware certain members of the law will find this quite alarming but I assure you , _**there will be no repercussions **_. As I have been the Joker's chief psychiatrist for the past five years , I have been able to delve deep into his mind. Many of Gotham's citizen's would just write this individual off as psychotic , twisted or a sociopath if you will" she said harshly , staring Rachel straight in the eye.

"This man is no different to any other criminal who had grown up in a house full of substance and alcohol abuse. The child a product of a nineteen year petty criminal and a seventeen year old mother thrust into drugs and alcohol after the birth of her son. Not given the chance at education , exposed to ruthless abuse and the only relationship witnessed was the tempestuous one of his parents, is it not clear that he is the very face of what Gotham city is trying to heal? Born in the midst of the depression , what chance did this poor child have? What could he grow up to be. No , absolutely not does it excuse his crimes , but after a twenty year imprisonment , after close psychiatric analysis finding alarming facts about his past , after the city has invested so much time and money into helping people like the Joker I would have thought it prudent the Joker receives the same treatment. You have all seen the Joker laugh , but very few people have seen him cry which reminds us that he is after all a human being"

Few people applauded Dr Quinzel's heartfelt speech. Rachel did not know whether to feel enraged at ( well at least in her opinion) Dr Quinzel's naivety or to somehow believe that the man with no empathy , the cold hearted killer could actually deep down in his black , unfeeling heart have some sort of emotional damage that made him what he was.

"The jury will now meet to make their decision , court will re commence in an hour , to the rest of you I highly recommend a break. The press will be chaotic" announced Judge Hannigan . She got up and walked off the podium , as the rest of the court arose , Dr Quinzel walked down the aisle past her , the soft , poisonous smile pasted on her face.

"Mrs . Wayne , would you care to join me for lunch?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

Rachel looked at her , feeling somewhat threatened.

"I guess I could spare half an hour"

"Good , because that's all I need."

Sorry it took so long to update , exams are annoying and term four is predominantly preparing for them. So I hope you all liked that chapter and reviews , constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated:)

Cheers

Love Em


End file.
